skull_islandfandomcom-20200214-history
Venture Crewman 6
This individual was part of the crew of the S.S. Venture on the expedition to Skull Island in 1933. Biography Voyage to Skull Island The sailor along with the other crew members was hired by Carl Denham to an expedition to make a film in Singapore (never telling him or the other crew that he was actually going to Skull Island. When Jimmy eavesdropped on Denham and Jack Driscoll about the real location the ship was heading and spread the word, it was likely that the sailor learned the truth. During the dance on the ship, when Ann Darrow and Jimmy danced with each other, he was part of the band playing the drums when Mhairi's Wedding was singed by Choy. Arrival and Ann's abduction When the S.S. Venture arrived at Skull Island, the sailor and two sailors ran when the crewman with the rope announced the depths to be 20 fathoms before the ship it the wall. The sailor, like most of the crew, did not trust, Denham, and helped try to block the running water in the damabe coming into the ship. He along with the crew, helped try to remove most of the cargo on the ship overboard in order to keep it from sinking before Ann Darrow's abduction by the Skull Islanders. Journey through Skull Island Ferructus Attack and Brontosaurus Stampede losing their nerves and firing their guns.]]The sailor went with Denham, Jack, Benjamin Hayes, Preston, Jimmy, Herb, Bruce Baxter, Lumpy, Choy, and thirteen others on a search journey for Ann. During the Ferructus Attack, when they heard the creature's footsteps, the sailor with Bruce lost their nerves and started firing their guns along with many others before Mr. Hayes ordered them to hold them. After the Ferructus was shot by Hayes, the sailor asked Lumpy if it's species was supposed to have died out getting a suggestion that they were now. The sailor with the party later saw Kong's footprints standing with Jimmy and two sailors and agreed the monster to have been the Abominable Snowman as suggested by Lumpy. The sailor was able to survive the Brontosaurus Stampede, like most of the crew without getting any injuries. Swamp Journey and death During the journey through the swamp, the sailor went on the second raft carrying Jack, Preston, Choy, Jimmy, and three others and tried to swim for his life when the Piranhadon attacked the crew and destroyed the second raft. .]]After the crew crossed the swamp alive, when the sailor just went out of the water to safety in the last second, the Piranhadon grabbed him and dragged him down into the swamp where it would later consume him. Denham, who was making sure that his camera still operates, filmed the whole scene. Post-mortem When Denham presented Kong on Broadway in New York, he dedicated the show to the sailor along with the other members of the party who were killed in the expedition. Behind the scenes *The sailor was portrayed by Stephen Hall in Peter Jackson's 2005 remake of King Kong. *The sailor's death scene was cut from the theatrical version of the film (as the whole swamp journey scene was deleted), but it can be shown in the extended edition. This would cause the audience to wonder why there were only eleven left of the party instead of fourteen before the Log Attack. Appearances *''King Kong'' (first appearance) Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Crew of the S.S. Venture Category:Deceased Category:Killed by Piranhadon